The joints formed between adjoining drywall or wallboard panels are generally covered with a lamination of joint compound and fibrous drywall tape to hide the cracks defined by and between the abutting panels. Joint compound and tape are typically applied manually by trowel or by a pressurized hand-operated tape and compound applicator to lay down a thin layer of compound and tape over each joint. The compound is typically applied only to that side of the tape which faces the wallboard panel.
Once the initial layer or coat of joint compound and tape is applied, it is smoothed over with a tool, such as a taping knife or trowel, and allowed to dry overnight. A relatively narrow and thin coating of joint compound is subsequently applied over the initial lamination of joint compound and tape using a trowel or a pressurized joint compound applicator. This second operation covers the exposed or outer side of the drywall tape and sandwiches the tape between the first layer of joint compound and the newly applied layer.
This second layer of joint compound is then allowed to dry. After it dries, a third wider layer of joint compound is then applied over the second layer. Sanding is then required to smooth over the joint.
Numerous dispensers have been developed for applying a substance to a strip of material prior to application of the strip to another surface, including drywall joint compound dispensers which apply compound to the tape prior to application of the tape on the seams of wallboards. Examples of these prior art dispensers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,909; 3,513,809; 3,381,661; 3,292,575; 4,067,294; 1,935,060; 2,717,575; 2,679,232; 2,779,307; and 4,159,695.
Although these known prior art dispensers serve their intended purposes, including providing solutions to many problems experienced in drywall installation, most of these dispensers are complicated devices which are expensive to manufacture and are time-consuming and expensive to maintain in proper working condition since they include moving parts subject to wear which ultimately require repair or replacement. Further, such dispensers typically are bulky and, thus, occupy significant space as they are stored and/or transported.